The Irony
by PEPSICOLASHIPPER
Summary: Dave and John are bored so they play some challenges to take the time away from there boredom, so yadayadayada one challenge lead to the other until they ended up with an awkward challenge that isn't ment for bros, so who will back out? (hope this caught your interest, suck at summaries :P)


**Hello** **everyone it's me again this is going to be** a **short authors note because it's a little hard for me to write on a phone :( so anyway this AU is when they finished playing Sburb but I think that they lose there powers in my story, I don't really know what actually happens on the comic so don't spoil it for me! And also they know each other much longer so, that's it! Oh and if I can't work with this I'll put a little note saying that I might not work on it anymore, but let's just see were this goes to...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the idea of the story**

 **Chapter one: The Irony**

 _Third Person's P.o.V_

"Hey John, do you want to do somethin' ironic?" John stops drinking his pepsi, and looks at Dave worriedly "ummm I don't know... last time we did something "ironic" I got hurt and you weren't allowed to see me for A WHOLE MONTH" dave chuckles under his hand at the memory "yah, but that shit was pretty ironic if you ask me" john rolls his eyes at dave "trying to see if I could still fly by pushing me off the roof of my house isn't ironic dave, it's called being a bad friend" "no it's not, it's called making sure, look what if somethin' bad happens to you and you try to fly away but you can't." Dave looks at John with a smirk on his face and continued "so that's why I called pushing you off the roof a favor, cuz then you will think _"dave is such a great friend for doing that to me and now I know that I can't fly, so in case there is any danger I will just go and ask for help from my knight in shining red armor."_ "dave!don't say weird things like that!" dave smirked a little "sorry dude, it's just that your so cute when you blush," "ughhh dave you already know that I'm not a homosexual" at some point john was covering his face, probably because his face was getting redder by the second and he didn't want dave to tease him about it. "Alright, sorry dude" dave started to pat john on the back "...thanks" replied an unsure john.

 **{10 minutes later}**

"Daaaaaaaave I'm so booooooored," john was laying down on the couch and had his face covered with a magazine, while dave was sitting on the other side while drinking some AJ. "Well guess what john, meeeeee toooooo" at this john snorted "duuuuuuude stop copying me" dave smirked as he thought of a plan "duuuuuuude stop copying me," john took off the magazine from his face "I'm serious dave if your going to keep this up then you'll regret it." Dave chuckled at this "I'd like to see you try," now john smirked "fine how about we find which one of us is the more manlier one or in your case the more **"** ironic **"** one, with some challenges." john did the quote fingers when he said ironic. Dave just shrugged his shoulders and stood up "Sure, but I'm still going to win"

 **[Challenge #1]**

"Ok, on this challenge we just see who can hold there breath the longest"

"aww dude come on we already know that your going to win since you are _THE HEIR OF BREATH_ but either way I'm not backing down"

"Okay ready. set. GO!"

 **{42 seconds later}**

"*puff* ha I ha give ha up *cough cough*" "Yay! I wiiiin!" John yelled as he was jumping up and down. Dave just frowned, while john looked at him with a crooked smile "fine, since I'm such a nice friend I'll let you chose the next round.'' Dave looked at john with a hidden smirk and said ''then prepare to lose cuz I challenge you to the Chubby Bunny Challenge." with this john's face turned to horror "WHAAAAAT! whyyyyy, you know I don't like sweet things that much!" Dave gave him one of his famous smirks "exactly" john just sighed and said ''whatever" while muttering "I'm not letting you chose if I win anymore"

 **[Challenge #2]**

"you ready john?"

"I hope so..."

"ok then lets start, ready...set..GO!" Dave and John each grabbed a medium sized marshmallow and shoved it in their mouth, well only john ''chubby bunny,'' "ch-chubby bunny.." they each grabbed another one and put it inside there mouths "chubby bunny hehe," "chubby...oh god I can't do this...bunny" dave gave a smirk to john, but since he had marshmallows in his mouth, it looked more like a chubby smile. When John looked at him he started to laugh "pffft hahaha *cough cough* oh god, dave! you almost killed me with that face of yours I'm sorry but I give up." after that john swallowed the marshmallows in one gulp, "aww come on dude, you didn't even put up on the challenge, but I'll let you chose this time, but if you lose I won't give you anymore of my pity, got it" john gave a sideways glance at dave while nodding since he was drinking water to take the taste of marshmallows out of his mouth.

 **[Challenge #3]**

"Sooo, what should my challenge be about?" john asked dave after they finished there last challenge, dave is currently searching up challenges on his laptop ''hold on a sec, I'm searching some up...Hey john?" "yeah?" "Do you have any chapsticks?" "yeah why?.. wait I think I now were this is going, please don't say the chapstick challenge!'' "why? it's just a little peck on the lips, unless... your homo for your bromo, *snickers* I can be so ironic sometimes." John looked at dave with an unsure look "I don't know.." "Look dude, it's not like this is your first kiss right,"

"...''

John sighed and said sadly "...its just that I wanted to save it for a special person, but I think that h-she doesn't feel the same way.." dave looked at john with a sad smile "dude come on, your the most dorkiest, funniest, and nicest person I ever met. And besides I'm pretty sure any girl *mutters* or guy.. will fall for you with that bucktooth smile, so if anyone says the opposite then just pester me there address, and I'll go visit them, and introduce them to my katana'' ''hahaha ok, ok, I get it I'm an attractive guy and you got my back if someone ever dumps me, and I'll go on depression week while only eating gushers and watching some nic cage movies, and possibly watch some of karkat's romcoms." They were both silent for a few seconds until the room was filled with laughter "hahahaha, oh my god dude can't believe you said shit like that, and even go as far as saying your going to watch some romcoms at your own will," ''hahaha I know right, even I didn't know I was going to say that, but I'm pretty sure that the romcoms are out of the question if that really happens." John said while trying to catch his breath for laughing to hard. "So, do you still wanna do that challenge cuz if you don't want to that's fine we can chose a different one.'' John took a moment to say his answer "well...sure let's do the challenge." he finished with a serious face "bro, were only going to do a challenge not go off to war," john just rolled his eyes and said "ok, ok, let me just get the chapsticks," while getting up.

 **/Dave's P.o.V/**

shitshitshitshitshit why the fuck did I say that for! chapstick challenge really dave! I mean sure I have a crush on that bucktooth dork since second grade but dammit! that was to obvious! *sigh* it's ok you got this your a strider just act like nothing is bothering you... "I'm back!" I turn around to see john coming out of the door while carrying a small bag, were I'm pretty sure the chapsticks are. ''So what kind of flavors do you have john?'' ''I don't know I just got whatever was laying around, but I'm 100% sure that there's one that is a gusher flavor!'' dammit john don't be so damn cute when your happy ''ok, well any flavors that I like?" I watch as john looks through the bag and dumps all the chapsticks on the table. ''Hmm well there is gushers, yes! and umm the cherry flavored, vanilla, mango,...wow dave todays your lucky day look,'' He picks up one that has a apple sticker in the middle and next to it says Apple Favored Chapstick "Yes, thank kira for the apple flavored blessing,'' ''what, don't you mean ryuuk?" ''nah, that grim reapers only good at eating the from gods, and since Light is a god then he's just a suck-up to him, to get the goods.'' ''What? you make no sense when you talk about Death Note'' I look at john with my hands up in defence ''hey, proud otaku here, no thanks to bro...and proud shipper of LxLight.'' John gave me a confused look while saying ''You ship L and Light?'' "Yep,'' I said without hesitation. ''Really I thought you would be one of those weird fans that would ship watari and L together while shipping matsuda with light's little sister or misa-misa.'' I gave him a confused look, why would I ship watari and L that's just wrong, I mean bro would probably ship it but that's him not me...''hey, heeeeey earth to dave'' I looked at john with expressionless face ''hn'' he sighed and said '' I was trying to get you out of your dreamworld god you always do this whenever I want to talk to you...'' he looked away when he said the last part, shitshitshitshitshit what the fuck nuggets do I say ''sorry dude it's just that you got me thinking about it'' john gave am annoyed sigh but said ''whatever, anyway how did we get from apples to Lxwatari?" He started to laugh at the which made me smile _god damn it john never stop smiling_ "So are we going to do your challenge or are you going to chicken out.'' I smirked when he said that ''Oh, trust me Egbert I'm not that the one who is going to chicken out.''

 **/John's /** **Continue?**

* * *

 **A/N Well there you go my first chapter of this story..that I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue. I want to but...hehe I actually don't know how to do a new chapter on stories on my phone and laptop -.- yep that's how much newbieness I still have *cough cough* that's why I usually do oneshots *cough cough* anyway hope you like it, if I know how to make chapters in the future then I'll definitely update but if you know how to, pleeeease help me. just PM me the directions if anyone wants to, and that's it umm R/R if you want? you don't have to though, bye!**

 **-PEPSICOLASHIPPER**


End file.
